


All's Fair on Valentine's Day

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, Tension, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day.  Oswald decides it's time to make a change and surprise Jim.  Written for Gobblepot Week 2019.





	All's Fair on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a 10-minute writing challenge for an online writing course - I only made slight changes to it.

"Oswald - what the hell?!" Jim did a double take. 

He couldn't believe that Ozzy would do it. 

"Do you like it, Jim?" Oswald smiled slyly. 

"Do I like it?!" Jim was speechless. How could Oswald do this? 

"Well, Jim?" Oswald smiled more stiffly. "I'm waiting!" 

"Oswald...." 

"Yes, Jim?" 

"Why?!" 

"What do you mean, 'Why?'" 

"Why did you dye your hair?" 

Oswald shrugged. "Hmmm, just fancied a change. Do you like it?"

"Oswald - I don't know why you did this." 

"Oh, Jim, don't you like me as a blond?” Oswald cocked his head and pouted. 

"Well, erm...." 

"Oh, I see. Because I'm not your 'little raven haired beauty' any more, you don't fancy me, Jim!" 

"Oswald, I didn't say that..." 

"Then what are you saying, James?" Oswald stretched his eyes and tightened his mouth. His dimples started to shrink. 

Jim was spurred into speech.

"Hey - of course I still fancy you, sweetheart!" He went to Oswald and hugged him. "You'll always be beautiful to me. You're a blond bombshell now!"


End file.
